Fall(ing) For You
by i-once-wrote-a-dream
Summary: "Is it too early to say I'm falling for you?"


It's the smells that hit Isak as soon as he steps out, and were it later in the day, he'd probably love them. That being said, it's too early and Isak is too grouchy to appreciate the crisp autumn air and the scent of raw earth around him. In fact, all he really cares about is getting on the next tram in time to dream about that hot guy before his first class.

Isak's eyes stay shut for most of the ride, sunlight just barely peeking through his lids. He can almost pretend he's in his bed, scarf a poor excuse for his blanket pulled up to his nose. He thinks of blue eyes and pumpkin spice. Pretty plump lips and orange leaves.

"Are you alright?" A voice floats somewhere above him, rumbling low. It's such a good voice. It reaches some deep part of Isak, warming him to his toes. "Isak?" Sleepily, he looks up.

It's the tall guy that he doesn't stare at in his chemistry lecture.

He looks over at the seat Isak's backpack is currently occupying. This is his chance. Isak thinks. To be smooth and flirty and sweep this gorgeous boy off his goddamn feet. What comes out is, "Shh, s'too early." Isak shuffles over, putting his bag in his lap. Chem boy grins and sits next to him.

He didn't think this through. Having Chem boy pressed against him is a delicious kind of cruel, and even in Isak's sleep addled brain, he knows he's doomed for an awkward ride.

"You're a great bus buddy. Wonderful conversationalist." Isak can hear his shit eating grin and chuckles, hoping he sounds completely unaffected.

"You don't know me. I could be a serial killer. Didn't your parents teach you not to talk to strangers." They both shift, bodies facing each other. Isak finds himself suddenly awake enough to know that this is _flirting._

"I know you better than you think, Isak." Chem boy doesn't break eye contact and it makes Isak flush, smiling under the other boy's warm gaze.

"How do you know my name? I don't even know yours. Are you stalking me? _Faen,_ you're the serial killer aren't you." His voice raises until it cracks, but he's too far in now to care.

"Well, well, well, how the turntables."

"What?"

"The Office?"

"No?"

"I'm Even." Even is a good name. A good name for a good looking boy with a good voice. And really good, blue eyes. He's really, very good, in Isak's opinion.

"I am Beyonce, always." Chem boy, _Even,_ lights up and gently punches Isak's arm.

"I thought you didn't know The Office."

"I don't. I know memes, though."

"You have a lot to learn, young grasshopper."

"Sorry, Even, I don't watch shit tv on the first date."

"You watch, I'll date you so good, you'll have seen all nine seasons by the time I'm done with you."

"I hope you won't."

"What? Make you watch it? I won't, like, force you, but it would be co-"

"No, I meant be done with me. I hope you won't be done with me. I'm very good at binge watching. Fast." Isak blushes into his scarf.

"I didn't want to assume."

"Is it bad that I did?" Even slides his hand into Isak's, and Isak can't help but marvel at the way their hands just _fit._

"No. I'm glad you did. Is it too early to say I'm falling for you?" He's nearly giddy with happiness, and now everything seems so much brighter, better. Suddenly, fall is his favorite season.

"Probably." He's still tired, and this whole exchange has left him feeling winded, but it doesn't matter. Perfect, beautiful people don't say things like that to people like Isak."I like it, though. I'm sure I'm falling for you too." Even's smile is Isak's new favorite thing. He could look at that smile for years.

"It's kind of funny."

"What is?" Even's eyebrows disappear into his hair.

"We're _fall_ ing for each other. In _fall._ It's just, I don't know, funny. Fate or something." Isak shrugs, looking out the window, thumb stroking Even's.

"You're so cute."

"It's an observation, don't bully me like this. I'll take it back." Even's eyes widen, more in mirth than actual worry, but he plays along.

"Don't, I'll never call you cute again. I won't even tell you to stop saying fall. It's autumn, and the American's bastardize everything. Seasons are sacred, Isak. But I'm not saying that." Isak wants to do stupid things, like kiss the back of Even's hand. Or his lips. Any part of him, really.

"You just did."

"Isak." They're impossibly close now. Isak could just lean in and press their lips together. That would be...good. Amazing, even.

"Even." He looks out, past Isak's shoulder, brow furrowing a little.

"Isak!"

"What?"

"We missed our stop."

They did. Isak can't be bothered, though, willing to take an absence in favor of spending the day with Even. And they fall. On the ground. For the season. For each other.

It's good. It's perfect. It's Isak and Even.

It's fall.


End file.
